


No Apology Because My Urge is Genuine

by universeofyou



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeofyou/pseuds/universeofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall spends four days straight at Liam's playing FIFA.</p><p>Zayn maybemight want to reduce him to a whimpering mess because of it...and Niall doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apology Because My Urge is Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> People always take a step away from what is true.  
> That's why I like you around, and I want you.

Zayn wasn't quite sure how he ended up like this—beer in hand, watching some shit talk show on mute—but he was already on his third bottle, so it was too late to turn back now. He stared at the screen with blank, unfocused eyes as he took another swig.

The band had a week off. Harry was back in Cheshire with Louis visiting his mum, Liam and Niall were practically inseparable, and Zayn was alone. And it wasn't the fact that he was holed up in his flat all by himself that made him angry--Zayn's always preferred to spend his days off without company--it was the fact that _Liam and Niall_ were holed up in _Liam’s_ flat _together_.

Thinking of all the things Liam could be doing with Niall made his stomach twist in anger. But the mere thought of _Niall_ made his stomach turn with _butterflies_ and nerves and all that shit that Zayn swore he’d never admit, even to himself.

Zayn knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they probably _weren’t_ fucking on every surface in Liam’s flat until they were so worn out they were comatose—but jealousy does some weird shit. Besides, how would Zayn ever know what was really going on if he was stuck in his own flat, without Niall.

 He’d tried to call Niall almost five times—to no avail—and that made Zayn positively furious. They were fucking _famous_ , they were best mates, and they lived in the same _fucking_ flat; Niall couldn’t just not answer the phone when Zayn called him. What if the bloody apartment building was ablaze?

So, that’s how Zayn found himself donning his leather jacket—which, by the way, had nothing to do with the fact that Niall liked the way leather looked on him—and plopping his boots on, not even bothering to finish his fourth beer or turn the telly off.

The snowflakes melted on Zayn’s hands and clothes as he walked out into the storm. He really should have worn some gloves but oh well. Liam’s flat was in the next complex over but Zayn still had a ways to walk. Besides the fact that he was walking, which _ew_ , the snow was piling up and Zayn was sinking into it and getting it in his boots.

 The snow that was slowly melting and making his sock all soggy and gross wasn’t helping his mood much at all. He barely resisted the urge to mumble _Bah humbug!_

Because how _dare_ Niall spend nearly four days straight at Liam’s without so much as answering Zayn’s calls? How _dare_ Niall have that stupid fucking Irish brogue that made Zayn want to pull his teeth out and that cute little smile that made Zayn want to smile forever. Also Niall’s laugh was very pleasant and it’s not like he even thought of Niall that often—only a few times an hour…also every time he wanked—but he couldn’t stop thinking about Niall now.

Only Niall.

When he reached Liam’s door, he also realized that he should have prepared himself a little bit before he showed up at Liam’s flat freezing to death but, once again, oh well. He held his fist suspended in front of the door for a few seconds, listening for conversation. When he heard none, he banged on it with his fist. Because, yeah, he could be rescuing them from a fire. He heard Liam’s accent bounce off the walls of his small apartment as he came closer and closer and.

 Liam opened the door, looking a little taken aback by Zayn’s sudden appearance—and it’s not like he hasn’t tried _calling_. Zayn was looking rather flustered as well, panting as he stood on Liam’s doorstep with fresh snowflakes dusting his wet, use-to-be quiff.

 “What’re you doing here, mate?” Liam asked, his brows furrowing.

Zayn shrugged, his face turning down in a slight scowl. “Just wondering where the fuck my flatmate’s been for the past four days.” Zayn’s eyes shifted to a shirtless blonde sitting on the sofa, video game controller in his left hand and eyes watching Zayn carefully.

 Liam chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. “Right here, obviously.”

Zayn sent Niall an expectant look, completely ignoring Liam’s comment.

 "Uh, Li, I think I’m gonna go talk to Zayn for a minute," Niall said, his frame stiffening as he grabbed a jumper off Liam’s living room floor.

Liam looked back and forth between Zayn’s slightly clenched jaw and Niall’s worried expression, contemplating for a few minutes before nodding and moving away from the door. It wasn’t every day that calm and collected Zayn got angry, so Liam _best_ not get in Zayn’s _fucking_ way.

 Niall closed the door behind him after telling Liam to go ahead and start a new game of FIFA. "Zayn, what’s wr-" he started, all concerned face and comforting eyes.

"Are you and Liam fucking?" Zayn spat venomously, clenching Niall’s arm tightly and it was really too cold for this. “Is that why you’ve been stuck up his ass for the past four days.

 Niall’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “What d’ya mean, Zayn?”

 _You know exactly what I mean_. Zayn thought, shooting Niall a look.

Niall stared at the concrete for a few moments, his face soon melting into a loose smirk. “Are you jealous…Of Liam?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Just thought you’d tell me if you and Liam were…involved…but I guess I don’t know you like I thought I did?” And no, _no_. Zayn was supposed to sound a lot more confident than this.

 Niall chuckled lowly, teasing eyes meeting Zayn’s. “You don’t have control over me, Zayn.”

 Zayn’s eyebrows shot up. “You wanna bet?”

 Niall laughed, rolling his eyes at Zayn. “How much are we betting?” He looked into Zayn’s eyes, his gaze not faltering in the least bit. “I’m not scared of you, Malik.” Niall pronounced every syllable slowly, letting the words run off his tongue like honey.

Zayn couldn’t take it any longer.

Niall got closer to Zayn, smirking and crossing his arms.

In one swift movement, Zayn pinned Niall to the wall outside Liam’s door. “Name your price,” he growled slightly.

Niall swallowed hard, biting the inside of his lip. “Fifty quid.”

And Zayn wasn’t being _serious_ , but he still replied by shoving Niall into the wall even harder, pinning Niall’s hips with his own. The good three inches Zayn had on Niall worked in his favor, giving Zayn the upper hand. “Are you messing around with Liam?”

"Why do you care so much, Malik?" Niall scowled, trying to free himself from Zayn’s hip’s possessive grip.

Zayn looked at Niall, their expressions mirroring each other’s.

 He leaned into Niall’s ear, growling out, “Because you aren’t allowed.”

Niall ignored the shiver he felt make its way up his spine at the press of Zayn’s lips to his ear, closing his eyes tight and refusing to let arousal get the best of him. Zayn was his flatmate and band member after all. “Who says I’m not fuckin’ allowed?”

Zayn took Niall’s earlobe between his teeth. “Me.”

"And why is that?" Niall bit the inside of his lip, eyes still closed as he attempted to will away his arousal.

 "Because I want you all to myself," Zayn growled out, looking at Niall like he was disappointed and infuriated.

 Niall gulped, a rush of adrenaline and arousal causing every hair on his body to stand on end, goosebumps visible on his pale, freckled skin.

Before Niall could stutter out a weak “Stop,” Zayn had latched his lips onto Niall’s neck, sucking a fair amount of blood to the surface before soothing the bite.

Niall shivered, whimpering softly. His attempts at keeping himself from giving in were failing miserably. When he opened his eyes, Zayn was trudging down the steps towards their flat.

Before Niall could think better of it, he was running down the steps after him. "Zayn!" Niall called after him, feet walking easily through the snow, now frozen over.

Zayn was smirking behind his collar. He had Niall right where he’d wanted him for such a long time. It had gotten to the point where Zayn couldn’t even get hard unless he was picturing Niall, and he was definitely hard right now.

 Zayn had barely gotten his foot past the threshold of their door before Niall pounced on him.

“Zayn, fuck. I want you,” Niall moaned out, latching his arms around Zayn’s neck and pressing his lips to Zayn’s hard enough to leave a bruise.

Zayn _oomf_ ed into Niall’s mouth, the sound getting swallowed by the younger boy.

He smirked behind the kiss, leading Niall backwards until he could push Niall roughly onto the couch. “How badly?”

Niall whined from underneath Zayn, pushing Zayn’s shirt up to his armpits trying to get him to take it off. “Take your fuckin shirt off, jesus _christ_.”

Zayn lifted his arms up, throwing his shirt on the floor somewhere before working on Niall’s jumper, the younger boy eager to shed his clothes. Zayn had Niall’s gym shorts off before Niall could even process what was going on, too out of breath to catch up.

 Zayn nosed the outline of Niall’s cloaked cock before ripping his briefs off and discarding them in the accumulating pile of clothes on the floor.

 Niall was a panting mess, cheeks and chest flushed scarlet and eyes squeezed closed tightly. He tangled a hand in Zayn’s wet hair as Zayn’s breath ghosted over Niall’s entrance. "Was Liam the one who loosened you up?” Zayn growled, waiting for Niall’s eyes to open.

He wouldn’t hesitate to beat Liam to a pulp for it if he had.

Niall looked down at Zayn, eyes blown wide with lust. “N-no, I-I did earlier.”

 Zayn licked a stripe up Niall’s length, maintaining eye contact. “And who were you thinking of? Were you thinking of Liam?”

Niall shook his head rapidly, moaning as his cheeks flushed even redder. “N-no I swear.”

"Who were you thinking of, then?" Zayn questioned, starting to stroke Niall’s erect cock, hazel eyes still glued to Niall’s cobalt ones.

 "Y-you," Niall admitted, hand tightening in Zayn’s hair.

 "And what was I doing?" Zayn a fan of the game they were playing—for lack of a better word.

"You w-were fucking me into the wall," Niall’s eyes closed again, whimpering. "I want you now—fuck."

Zayn smirked crookedly, thumbing the head of Niall’s cock before making him turn over so he was laying on his stomach, precome leaking onto the couch’s smooth upholstery.

Zayn moved Niall’s hips up so his smooth, pale cheeks were in the air, Niall now holding himself up on his forearms.

Zayn reached down into the couch to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom that he’d hidden—what? Niall was gone for four days; he couldn’t resist.

Zayn could already easily fit two fingers in, which did weird things to Zayn’s heart. "Promise you’ll never put Liam before me," Zayn murmured almost sweetly, finger curling to hit Niall’s prostate.

"I promise," Niall mumbled behind a moan, fucking back onto Zayn’s fingers already.

"That’s not good enough," Zayn slapped one of Niall’s ass cheeks hard enough to leave a red handprint, eliciting a yelp from the blonde. "I want to know that you won’t.”

"Please, Zayn!" Niall cried desperately, "I won’t ever p-put Liam before you a-again. I swear!"

Zayn quickly rid himself of his briefs, slipping on the condom and lubing up his aching member. He moaned as his untouched cock finally got some attention.

He plunged into Niall’s tight heat without so much as a warning, causing Niall to throw his head back obscenely, noises fit for a porn star falling from his lips like running water. Zayn slapped Niall’s other cheek twice as hard. “I want you to scream my name.”

 "Move, Zayn, fuck—" Niall begged quietly, suddenly becoming shy and hesitant as he wrapped a hand around himself.

 "Louder," Zayn smacked him again, starting to thrust in and out of Niall roughly.

“Fuck, _Zayn_. Right _there_." Niall moaned, gripping the arm of the couch with the hand that wasn’t occupied with his dick and taking whatever Zayn was giving him.

 "Fuck, Zayn,” Niall cried out, “I’m already c-close."

Niall’s breaths were coming in gasps as Zayn thrust into him as hard as he could, aiming his hips so his cock would brush up against Niall’s prostate on every thrust.

“I’m gonna come—Z-Zayn… _fuck_ -” Niall stopped his movements suddenly, his grip on the couch loosening as he spurted ribbons of cum all over their—rather expensive—leather couch, his body falling limp.

Zayn pulled out, tying the condom quickly before jerking himself off violently until he released his own load onto Niall’s bright red ass with a grunt.

 Niall was breathless, sounding like he’d just ran a marathon, and Zayn wasn’t far behind, panting almost as harshly.

They just laid there, Zayn collapsed on Niall who was collapsed on the couch—and Zayn didn’t think he’d _ever_ get an opportunity to be like this.

After nosing at Niall’s sweaty blonde hair, Zayn rolled him over so they were facing each other. Niall’s back was undoubtedly being coated in his and Zayn’s come in the process. But...oh well? Niall didn’t seem to mind much.

 Zayn pecked Niall’s open mouth softly, mumbling, “I guess you aren’t going to finish that game of FIFA any time soon.”

 Niall smirked lazily at that, “I’ve got a joint in my jumper pocket.”

And Zayn didn’t know why he didn’t go over to Liam’s looking for Niall four days ago. Zayn didn’t know why he hadn’t _married_ this kid.

Zayn tossed his fist up in the air sluggishly as if to say _yes. I love you Niall you’re the bestest_ and Niall smiled, pulling Zayn in for another kiss.

“Do you think Liam would be mad if I spent the rest of break holed up with _you_ instead?” Niall asked nonchalantly.

“Will we play FIFA the whole time?” Zayn said with a smirk, pressing another kiss to Niall’s lips.

Niall deepened the kiss, mumbling, “What do _you_ think?” into Zayn’s mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title Taken From "I Want You" by 3EB


End file.
